1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video presenting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video presenting system having outputs for dual images so that a video presenter, which is an optical image electronic device having mounted therein an embedded system dedicated to a device control, can respectively and simultaneously output any two different images to two different display units, these any two different images being images from among an externally input image, a live image, and a document/multimedia image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An output method generally used in personal computers (PCs) is known as a dual display mode. However, such a dual-display mode is typically dedicated to the use of two different monitors as one single “monitor.” Also, in this regard, the original resolution (for example, 2560×900) is divided in up/down or right/left directions so as to be displayed on two different monitors (for example, 1280×900+1280×900). When two different applications are output to the two different monitors, a user may conceive that the two monitors respectively output two different images. However, ultimately, the dual-display mode is based on a concept that one video source is divided and displayed on two displays.
A video presenter, which was designed as a tool for conducting studies, meetings, and/or presentations, has been frequently used in conjunction with a PC for presentation. At this time, the video presenter is utilized in such a manner that an image output from an external PC is input to the video presenter so that the video presenter selects and outputs one of an image in the video presenter and the external input signal.
The video presenter includes a digital visual interface (DVI) port having a digital output and a d type-sub miniature (D-SUB) port having an analog output, as output ports for displaying an image on a monitor. Images that are respectively output from such two output ports of the video presenter are the same as each other, and a user selects whether to utilize the digital output or to utilize the analog output according to the type of monitor used. This means that, even though the video presenter includes a plurality of output ports, images to be output are merely the same images having differing only in their video formats.